


That Was Then

by the_og_straya



Series: Let's Be Real [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Then, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: That was then; this is now.An old friend. A new friend. And the differences between the two.
Series: Let's Be Real [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323344
Kudos: 1





	That Was Then

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this and you’re thinking this is for you... it is, Spera. I might tell you about it, I’m not sure. This might be a moot point. But I’m nervous because this is my heart, something I haven’t done in a while. Let me know if you see this, I guess, if I don’t tell you about it. ❤️ 
> 
> And to everyone else, still waiting on the Now: it’ll come. They’ll come. And it’ll be better than you could ever imagine, even with the rollercoaster of ups and downs it comes with.

I remember thinking “oh, they’ll love this,” and saving it for later.

I remember thinking they were home.

I remember the late nights, how I knew I was theirs; but more so, how I knew they weren’t mine. Not really. Not in the way that counted.

I remember being so excited to show them, tell them, and they... well. They didn’t brush me off. They weren’t that harsh. But they let their excitement over their thing get in the way of mine. In a selfish way. I know, because I know selfish when it relates to something being taken from me. I don’t think they meant it. Not really. But it happened.

I remember thinking we had forever. I guess I was young and foolish.

That was then. This is now.

This is saving something to show you, because I know you, I know your sense of humor. I know you’ll love it as much as I do.

This is knowing you’re my home.

This is the late nights, knowing we’re each other’s in all the ways that matter, even when we’re miles apart.

This is the excitement to show you something, knowing you’ll be excited for me, regardless of what’s happening in your own life. It’s us being excited together. It’s us being sad together. It’s everything. Together.

This is us having forever, even if it feels like a young, foolish thing to say. It’s true. We have forever. You and I. Because nothing can get in our way.

This is now.


End file.
